The Frozen Dead
by Arendelle Knight
Summary: For the last thirteen years Elsa has isolated herself from her sister Anna. When the zombie apocalypse begins the sisters are reunited. Modern AU, inspired by The Walking Dead.
1. Days Gone Bye

**Chapter 1 - Days Gone Bye**

As she walked down the hallway towards her bedroom, Anna stopped in front of her sister's door, just as she had every day for the past 13 years. In all that time Elsa had never once let her in, hadn't even offered an explanation for why she had shut her out, but Anna never stopped trying. She needed her sister now more than ever, and even though she was sure it wouldn't do any good, she knocked.

"Elsa," she said quietly, "please let me in." Anna paused, waiting for a response before continuing. "Elsa, can you just say something?" she begged, "I really need my big sister right now." When Elsa still didn't respond Anna started to walk away, but then she stopped and turned on her heels. "What did I ever do to you?" she yelled, "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" Anna banged her fist into Elsa's door as hard as she could. "Fine!" she yelled, "Just stay locked up in there and pretend Mom didn't matter to you!"

When she heard Anna walking away Elsa finally allowed the tears to come. She had wanted nothing more than to let Anna in, to embrace her, to cry with her, but even if she didn't fear hurting her sister she couldn't leave her room. In her grief Elsa had lost control of her cryokinetic powers, freezing her entire room over and trapping herself inside. Though she had spent 13 years in isolation Elsa never felt more alone than she did in that moment.

Anna had been close to their mom, but she was the only person Elsa had left during her 13 years of isolation. After she struck Anna with her powers, after she almost killed her, Elsa's dad had wanted to send her away, but her mom had fought for her. Without her, Elsa was alone in the world. She still had Anna, but she couldn't go near her, she couldn't risk hurting her again.

A deafening cry pulled Elsa out of her thoughts. She jumped to her feet and ran for the window, but she couldn't see clearly through all the ice. Outside, Anna was pinned to the ground by a man twice her size. "Get off me!" she cried, "Somebody help!". Anna's fist connected with her attacker's face with a resounding crack, but he didn't flinch, didn't slow down.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed, banging on the window. It was useless, the ice was too thick, and calming herself down enough to thaw it was out of the question. She scanned the room frantically for something she could use to break through the ice. She grabbed the chair in front of her computer desk. "Anna! I'm coming, just hang on!" she yelled, as she swung the chair forcefully into the ice covered window. She barely made a crack in the ice, so she drew back to try again.

"Anna!" It was their dad's voice.

A second later Elsa heard a loud gunshot, followed by the sound of a bullet ripping through flesh. "Anna, no," she whimpered, her voice trembling. Elsa swung the chair into the window again. She was starting to break through.

"Daddy!" Anna screamed. All at once everything was drowned out by a second gunshot. With tears streaming down her face Elsa took a few steps back and hurled the chair into the window, shattering the glass.

Elsa climbed down from the window and into the yard. She feared what she would see, but she forced herself to look. She was relieved to see that Anna was alive, but then she took in the scene before her. Anna was on her knees holding their dad. He was bleeding from a gruesome wound on his neck, and his skin was turning pale from blood loss. His Colt Python was lying on the ground nearby, but when he saw Elsa he picked it up and aimed it at her. "Don't...take another...step," he said weakly.

"Dad, it's Elsa," Anna said, choking back tears, "please just put the gun down."

He kept the gun trained on Elsa as he said "You stay the hell away from Anna, you monster." With that his eyes rolled back in his head and he was gone.


	2. What Lies Ahead

**Chapter 2 - What Lies Ahead**

"Dad?" Anna shook him. No response. "No, no, no, Dad, you have to wake up!" she cried, "Please wake up!" She choked out the words, trembling as her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't leave me, Dad... Please... Please wake up." She pulled him close, sobbing uncontrollably on his chest.

Elsa stood in stunned silence. She wanted to run to Anna's side, but she didn't want to hurt her. She tried to occupy her mind with putting together what had happened. She saw the man who had attacked Anna lying in a pool of his own blood. He looked like he had been dead for a few hours at least, even though the bullet wounds in his chest and head were new. He had fresh blood on his teeth. Did he bite her dad?

Elsa turned as she heard a deep groan coming from where her sister and her dad were. Anna perked up, though her face was still stained with tears. "Dad." she said, "Dad, can you hear me?" She looked towards Elsa, just noticing that she was there. "Elsa, Dad's breathing! He's alive!"

Forgetting her fear, Elsa ran to Anna. Their dad was moving, but when he opened his eyes any hope Elsa had was gone. He looked at Anna, but it wasn't really him. His eyes were dead and empty, and all at once Elsa put it together. "Anna!" she screamed, "get away from him!"

He lunged for Anna's face, but Elsa pulled her away just in time. "Elsa," Anna cried, "what are you doing? We have to help Dad!"

"That's not Dad anymore!" Elsa said as she slammed the front door behind them at the last second. The thing that used to be their dad slammed into the door, growling and clawing at it like someone possessed.

The TV was on in the living room, and it was nothing but news of a world gone to hell in minutes. Those things, those walking corpses were everywhere. They were attacking people, feeding on human flesh. Panic was spreading. Was this how everything would end?

With Elsa's help Anna stumbled to the couch and collapsed, her body wracked with sobs. Elsa's instinct was to embrace her sister, to tell her everything would be okay, but she didn't know if she believed it herself. What she did know was that her dad had been right about her. She was a monster, and the best thing she could do for Anna was to stay away from her.

Elsa turned to leave the room, but Anna grabbed her arm and looked at her pleadingly. "Don't leave me alone," she begged, "Please don't shut me out again, not now. You're all I have left." Despite the voice in her head screaming at her to walk away, Elsa sat down on the couch and pulled her little sister close to her. Within minutes they had both cried themselves to sleep.


	3. The Best Defense

**Chapter 3 - The Best Defense**

_"Do the magic Elsa! Do the magic!" Anna jumped up and down with unrestrained excitement as Elsa twirled her hands dramatically and cast them upward. Snow started falling from the sky in the middle of summer, blanketing the back yard of Anna and Elsa's suburban home in minutes._

_Anna squealed with delight, jumping face first into a large pile of snow as Elsa watched with a huge smile on her face. In that moment Elsa was happy, but then that moment was ripped away as her dad came stalking angrily out the back door._

_"Elsa! Get away from her!"_

_Elsa cowered, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she whimpered, "We were just..." She was stopped short as the back of her dad's hand connected with her face, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Daddy, I..."_

_"You stay the hell away from Anna, you monster!" He picked his younger daughter up and carried her inside while Elsa sat in the yard trembling and sobbing._

* * *

Elsa was jerked awake by the sound of gunfire. Her dad's gun safe was open. She rushed out the door in time to see Anna shoot one of those walking corpses in the head with a Glock 17. They kept coming at her unphased as their bodies piled up all over the streets and in the neighbors' yards. "Anna, what the hell are you doing?" Elsa cried.

Anna dropped another one from across the street with pinpoint accuracy. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied casually, "I'm shooting walkers."

"Walkers?" Elsa said in shock, "Anna those are people."

"That's not what you said when it was Dad!" Anna snapped.

"Anna, I didn't mean..."

"Then what the hell did you mean?" Anna interrupted, her voice shaking.

"I didn't mean you should come out here and start shooting them."

"What else am I supposed to do? Have you been paying attention? Have you seen the news?" She shot another walker in their neighbor's yard. "Elsa, these walkers aren't going to stop coming. If I don't keep them under control we're going to be overrun."

Elsa started to reach for her sister, but she stopped herself. "Anna," she said, "please come back inside. I don't want you to get hurt."

"As if you care," Anna said bitterly, loading another magazine.

"Of course I care, Anna. You're my sister, and I love you."

Anna scoffed as she fired sporadically at the approaching walkers, still hitting her mark more often than not. "You love me?" she asked with a humorless chuckle, "Is that why you shut me out for thirteen years?"

"I shut you out to protect you!" Elsa said before she could stop herself.

Anna stopped firing and turned to face her sister. The anger was gone from her face, replaced by confusion and sadness. "Protect me from what?" she asked. When Elsa didn't respond Anna sighed deeply. "Fine, just... if you're so worried about me you can at least help." She reached into a holster on her left hip and handed Elsa their dad's Colt Python, the one he had pointed at Elsa the previous evening. "It's fully loaded," she said, "six rounds, so make them count."

Elsa hesitated. "Anna," she said, "I've never fired a gun. I've never even held a gun."

Anna waved the revolver impatiently. "There has never been a better time to learn," she said. Finally Elsa reached out and took the gun. Anna scanned the area for a target. "There," she said, pointing to a walker slowly approaching from down the street.

"Wait, what? Anna, I told you I've never fired a gun before!"

"And I told you that now's the best time to learn. Besides, what better motivation could there be than the threat of dying horribly?"

"Anna!"

"Relax, Elsa. I'm not going to just stand here and watch you die... I'll look away."

"Anna, he's getting closer!"

"Then you'd better stop wasting time and shoot him."

Barely taking time to aim, Elsa pulled the trigger. The gun almost flew back into her face, and the bullet flew high and wide of the target.

"Watch yourself, it kicks."

"No shit! Thanks for the warning!"

"He's getting close, Elsa. I would make this one count if I were you."

This time Elsa held the gun steady as she pulled the trigger, grinning as the bullet tore through the walker's chest. "I got him!" she exclaimed. Her smile faded as she realized that the walker was still coming. "Anna!"

"Aim for the head, Elsa."

The walker was close. Elsa didn't notice the temperature in the air dropping, or the snow starting to fall all around her. She fired three shots in rapid succession, missing the head every time. With seconds to spare Elsa heard another gunshot. Anna's bullet tore through the walker's brain and it fell to the ground at Elsa's feet.

"You almost had him," Anna said, looking down at the body. She looked up when she heard Elsa's gun hit the ground. Elsa was hyperventilating and walking towards the house with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She kept walking towards the house without looking back.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay, Anna. It's not your fault, really. I just need to be alone for a while."

Anna couldn't help but feel that Elsa was shutting her out again, but she just said "Okay, whatever you need," and watched sadly as her sister walked upstairs and locked herself in her bed room. Anna collapsed on the couch, feeling truly alone in the world.


	4. Before the Storm

**Chapter 4 - Before the Storm**

A young man with scruffy brown hair stood staring out the window. For the first time since this started, the street in front of his parents' suburban home was clear of those walking corpses. If this was going to happen it was now or never.

"I'm going for help, Kara. Just wait here."

His sister, Kara, jumped up off the couch. She was a couple years younger than her brother, and her hair was a lighter shade of brown that his, coming down to her shoulders. "No! You are not going out there alone, Alec! I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not. It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I know but... I can't lose you. You're all I have left."

Kara picked up her baseball bat and walked to where Alec was standing. "And you're all I have left. If you're going out there I'm going with you, end of discussion."

Alec knew it was pointless to argue. He picked up his Glock 17 and checked the magazine. Four rounds left. "Okay, fine. Just stay close."

When the siblings walked out the front door they were met with eerie silence. The stench of death hung in the air. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere. Alec started to walk towards their next door neighbor's house, but he stopped when he saw the words written on the door. DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE.

Kara had already moved on to the next house. She looked in the open window and recoiled in horror. Alec ran to catch her as her knees gave out.

"Kara, what happened?"

"I'm fine." She was shaking. Her face was ghostly pale.

Alec glanced in the window. Everyone inside was dead. From how they looked they had been dead for days. There was a single bullet hole in each of their heads.

"They're all dead! Everyone's dead, Alec! We're all that's left!"

"We don't know that. We can't be the only survivors. We just just have to keep moving."

Kara took a few deep breaths and nodded. Alec helped her to her feet.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine... Let's get moving."

For several blocks it was more of the same. Houses abandoned, people dead. Occasionally one of them could be heard inside, banging against the door, trying to get at the fresh meat that was just outside.

As they rounded a corner Alec and Kara were met by a horde of walking corpses. They took off running back towards their house only to find their path blocked by more of them.

There were too many of them. Four bullets wouldn't even make a dent. All they could do was run, and the only way to go was forward, right past the horde.

Just when they thought they were in the clear, one of them grabbed Alec, throwing him to the pavement and landing on top of him. Kara turned when she heard her brother go down.

"Alec! No!"

* * *

"Elsa, will you please just talk to me?" Anna stood outside her sister's door, Glock 17 in hand, her green top stained with walker blood. "I really am sorry, Elsa. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, I just thought the pressure would help you learn... It's how Dad taught me to shoot."

Elsa was silent for a few seconds.

"Anna, I told you it's nothing you did. I just need to be alone."

"Well now is really not the time for that, Elsa! In case you didn't notice the world just fucking ended three days ago! I don't know why you think you have to isolate yourself, but you need to get over it like right now, cause I can't do this alone!"

"Anna, I can't. You're safer without me."

"Why do you keep saying that, Elsa? How am I safer alone than with my big sister?... What? Do you have fire powers or something? Cause that would be really badass!"

No response.

Anna sighed. "Elsa, I've been doing all I can, but those walkers keep coming. Sooner or later I'm going to run out of ammo. If we don't leave soon we're going to be trapped here."

Anna jumped at the sound of a gunshot, followed by a girl screaming.

"Alec! No!"

Anna bolted down the stairs and out the front door. On the street a few houses away, a man who looked to be about her age was pinned down by a walker. He was holding the thing at arms length as it tried to bite him. A girl who looked to be a little younger than him was running to help, a baseball bat raised over her head.

"Kara, just go! I'll be fine!" Before his sister could protest there was a loud bang and the walker fell dead on top of Alec, blood splashing all over his face from the bullet wound in it's head.

Alec pushed the walker off of himself and Kara helped him to his feet, embracing him with tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Alec!"

Anna looked past the two and saw a horde of walkers approaching. There were more of them than she'd seen in the three days since this started. "What the hell are you two waiting for? Come on!"

Alec and Kara turned to see the horde approaching. They ran in the door and Anna followed them, but she left the door open. "What are you doing?" Kara asked, "Close the door before they get in!"

"Oh no." Anna opened her dad's gun safe. "You brought these walkers to my door, so you're going to help me get rid of them." She grabbed several more magazines for her Glock. "How are you doing on ammo?"


	5. The Storm

**Chapter 5 - The Storm**

"Holy shit," Alec exclaimed, "you have an arsenal in here!" Anna grabbed her dad's bolt action Winchester Model 70 and a bandolier, both fully loaded. Alec was still deciding on a weapon.

Kara was outside picking off walkers with a Smith & Wesson Model 442.

"Alec, there's no time! Just grab a gun!"

"It's not that simple, Kara. Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute!"

A horde of no less than a hundred walkers was approaching the house. Anna ran outside to help Kara.

Alec found what he wanted, an AR15. Being a civilian model it was only a semi-automatic, but it had a 30 round magazine and packed a punch. He grabbed a few extra magazines for his new weapon, and joined Anna and Kara outside.

Elsa came running down the stairs and out the front door in a panic.

"Anna! What's going on? Who are they?"

"Elsa!" Anna ran to throw her arms around her big sister, but Elsa backed away. Anna sighed. One step at a time.

"Elsa, this is Alec and his sister Kara. Alec, Kara, this is my big sister, Elsa."

Kara turned to Anna and Elsa as she reloaded her revolver.

"And you're Anna. Got it. Now we'll all know each other's names when we die."

"We're not going to die." Anna said confidently, handing the Glock to her sister. Elsa took the weapon, being careful not to touch Anna.

Anna and Alec were dropping the walkers before they could even get close. Kara was dropping the ones that got past Anna and Alec. Elsa still wasn't a very good shot, but she managed to take down a few of the undead.

They were barely making a dent.

Snow began falling from the sky, slowly at first, but picking up as the horde drew closer.

Elsa stopped firing and backed away. "Control it," she muttered under her breath, "don't feel, don't feel..."

Kara looked back at Elsa as she reloaded her revolver. "What the fuck is your deal?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Kara popped three more walkers that had pulled ahead of the pack. "I've known you for like five minutes, and I can tell something's off with you."

"What are you talking about?"

The snow fell harder.

"Why was Anna so excited to see you?"

"She's my sister..."

"She acted like she hadn't seen you in years, and you pushed her away."

"I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do, but whatever Anna did to piss you off, you need to get the fuck over it."

"Anna didn't do anything to me."

"Then why?"

"My relationship with my sister is none of your business."

"Well we might be stuck with each other for a while. That makes it my problem."

"That's enough, Kara."

"No, I want an answer! Why do you hate your sister?"

"I said that's enough!"

Elsa threw up her left hand. She recoiled in horror as ice shot from her hand, past Kara, forming into a wall of spikes near where Anna and Alec were standing, between them and the horde. Alec saw the spikes coming out of the ground and pulled Anna back just in time.

"Anna! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... but what just happened?"

Kara was the only one who had seen what Elsa did. She backed away slowly.

"What the hell are you?"

Elsa was trembling, pulling her arms in close to her as if trying to hold her powers inside.

Anna's eyes widened in realization.

"Elsa..."

Before her sister could say another word, Elsa ran. As she went her storm grew, becoming a raging blizzard, covering everything in sight.


	6. A City of Isolation

**Chapter 6 - A City of Isolation**

Anna was in the living room loading handguns with ammo from her dad's gun safe into her backpack. She had given her car keys to Alec, who was in the garage loading anything he thought they could use into the trunk of Anna's purple Mustang. Kara had followed him, but she wasn't helping him gather supplies.

"This isn't our problem, Alec."

"I'm not making you come along. In fact I would feel better if you stayed here."

"Oh! So you're going to abandon your sister during the fucking apocalypse to go on some suicide mission with a girl you just met?"

"You'll be safer here, and we'll be back when we find Elsa."

"Again with this 'we' shit! Why is it your job to help Anna find her freak sister?"

"I can't just let her go out there alone. Anyway, if it was you I would do the same thing."

"Really? You're telling me if I tried to kill you with ice magic and ran away you would come after me?"

"She wasn't trying to kill anyone."

"Are you serious right now? You just met Elsa like 30 minutes ago! All you know about her is that she hates her sister and she has ice powers!"

"She doesn't hate Anna. She's scared of hurting her."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Cause I've been paying attention."

"You've been paying attention to something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me. I saw the way you were looking at Anna."

Alec started to say something, but stopped when he saw Anna standing in the doorway. Her face was red, distracted. She noticed the two staring at her and forced a smile.

"Are you ready to go, Alex?"

"It's Alec, and yeah, I'm ready." He closed the trunk and turned to his sister. "So are you coming or not?"

* * *

In just three days the city had become a ghost town. Cars were abandoned, stores had been looted, dead bodies littered the streets. The stench of rotting flesh lingered in the air.

Elsa's foot caught on something. She found herself falling face first, landing with a gentle thud. As she pushed herself up off the ground, her eyes fell on the dead body she had tripped over.

The dead girl was almost entirely hidden beneath the snow, but Elsa could see that her flesh was starting to decompose. Her eyes were empty and glazed over. There was a bullet wound in her head.

Elsa found herself shaking as she stood to her feet. She turned from the horrific sight, but before she had made it a few steps she doubled over and threw up all over the ground.

With tears staining her cheeks, Elsa turned to look at the girl. She looked to be Anna's age, maybe a little younger. She had her whole life ahead of her, and it was cruelly snatched away by something she couldn't have possibly seen coming.

Elsa was reminded why she ran, why she had to stay gone. She wanted nothing more than to go back home, back to Anna, but she couldn't. Anna would be better off without her. She would be safer with Alec and Kara.

It might take some time, but Anna would move on with her life. She would find other survivors, she would build a new family. As much as it hurt, Elsa knew she could never go back.

Elsa was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone or something running towards her. She saw the walker just in time, drawing the Glock Anna had given her and shooting her attacker between the eyes at point blank range.

When her ears stopped ringing, Elsa heard more walkers springing to life all around her, alerted by the sound of the gunshot.

She had rung the dinner bell.

Elsa didn't know how many rounds she had left, but she was sure it was less than the number of walkers coming at her from all directions. She scanned the area for somewhere she could take shelter. The closest place was a department store called 'Big Spot'.

Elsa fired two more rounds, taking down two walkers between her and the store. She broke into a sprint. After putting a little distance between herself and her pursuers, she turned just long enough to summon a wall of ice spikes from the pavement, buying herself enough time to get inside.

She turned to see the walkers running into the spikes, impaling themselves. They kept trying to get at her, unaffected by the intense pain she knew they should have been feeling.

Elsa looked around her. The place had been looted, probably on the day the dead started rising up. The looters had taken TVs, computers, DVDs and Blu-Rays, things they thought they could sell.

All those things were worth shit. If the city was in this shape three days after the outbreak, Elsa doubted that humanity was going to come back from this. This was humanity's extinction event.

She took a quick look around the store. There was enough food to sustain her for years. She only hoped that Anna and her new friends would find a place like this. She was doing everything she could for Anna by staying far away from her, but she couldn't stop worrying for her younger sister's safety.

She tried to occupy herself with her own situation. She had to make this place as safe as possible.

Elsa stepped outside and turned to face the store. She raised her arms high in the air and ice started crawling up the sides of the building, covering everything but the front door. One way in and out meant the place would be easier to defend.

She turned back to the walkers. They were still impaled on her spikes, and they were still trying to get at her. She shook her head.

"Stupid assholes."

With a wave of her hand, Elsa created a wall of ice spikes all the way across the parking lot. The spikes were angled so any walkers approaching the store would be impaled.

Satisfied, she turned and walked back inside, blasting out the automated glass doors with another wave of her hand, replacing them with a large door made of ice.

The door slammed shut behind her.


	7. Safe Haven

**Chapter 7 - Safe Haven**

The city was bustling with activity, but the only sign of life was a purple Mustang swerving on and off the road to avoid the walkers, who were trying to get at the fresh meat inside. Anna was in the driver's seat, Alec was sitting next to her, and Kara was in the back.

Anna's characteristic optimism was gone, replaced by a growing sense of dread. There was no way Elsa had made it past all these walkers alive. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Anna, You saw what Elsa did back there," Alec said, "I'm sure she's fine."

Anna smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Alec. Thank you for coming with me."

Alec smiled as he took Anna's hand in his own. Kara muttered something unintelligible, but neither Anna or Alec seemed to notice.

Darkness was beginning to fall as the three approached the outskirts of the city. Anna started to turn around, but Alec stopped her.

"Anna, look!"

She looked where he was pointing. There was a small building just off the side of the road. The sign above the door read 'Oaken's Bar'. There was a message painted on the front of the building in big red letters.

SAFE HAVEN

ALL WELCOME

"Maybe Elsa came here!" Anna said excitedly.

Anna pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. As the three walked towards the front door they were met by a woman in her mid 20's. She was about Anna's height with short brown hair and glasses. She had a recurve bow slung over her left shoulder, and a quiver full of arrows on her back. Her face lit up when she saw Anna.

"Anna! I'm so glad you made it!"

Anna's face lit up too as she ran and threw her arms around the woman. "Miss Wilder!" After a few seconds she turned to Alec and Kara.

"Alec, Kara, this is my science teacher, Miss Wilder."

"Raven," she corrected, "You can call me Raven."

Alec stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Raven."

She took his hand firmly. "You too, Alec. How do you know Anna?"

Alec smiled and looked at Anna. "She saved my ass earlier today."

* * *

A large knife embedded itself deep into the center of a dartboard hanging near the door as Raven walked in, followed by Anna, Alec, and Kara. Raven was the only one of the four who didn't flinch.

The man who threw the knife was tall and muscular, with brown hair and glasses.

"Raven. Who are your friends?"

"Frank, this is Anna, she's one of my students, and this is Alec and Kara."

She pointed to everyone in the room one by one.

"Sideburns over there is Hans. Blondie is Kristoff."

She continued, pointing to a big man with a large mustache standing behind the bar.

"The bartender is Oaken, the guy at the bar is Jordan, and, Anna, you know Danny from class.

Raven noticed the frown forming on Anna's face. Suddenly it hit her. She gently pulled Anna out the front door, out of earshot of the rest of the group. She spoke at just above a whisper.

"Anna... did... did your dad and sister make it?"

Anna took a moment to answer, choking back tears.

"Dad's gone... three days ago... and Elsa left."

Raven recoiled in shock.

"What? Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I hoped she would have come here."

Raven pulled Anna close as fresh tears streamed down the redhead's cheeks. After a short pause, Raven broke the silence.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. It's not safe to go out there at night, but I'll go first thing in the morning. I'm sure Frank and Kristoff will go with me. If she's out there we'll bring her back."

Anna shook her head. "No! If you're looking for Elsa I'm going with you!"

"Anna, I don't think you realize how dangerous it is out there."

Anna stood up tall, looking her teacher in the eyes.

"I can take care of myself, Miss Wilder! I'm going with you. I'm going to find my sister!"

Raven smiled. She started to walk back inside, but Anna stopped her.

"Miss Wilder... there's something you should know about Elsa."

* * *

Raven found Kristoff and Frank sitting at the bar doing shots. Anna went to join Alec and Kara at a table in the corner while Raven sat down to Frank's right.

"Are you two up for a run into the city tomorrow morning?"

Frank took a shot of whiskey before responding.

"What's the occasion?"

"Anna came here looking for her sister, Elsa. We're going to find her."

"If she's in the city all we're going to find is her reanimated corpse."

Raven gave Frank a dirty look and hit him hard on the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Frank?"

He motioned across the room at Anna, who was deep in conversation with Alec. Kara was getting up to leave the table.

"What? She didn't hear me."

Raven paused for a moment before continuing.

"Elsa's more than capable of taking care of herself out there."

"Look, nothing against Elsa, I don't know her, but there's not a person out there who could last a day in that city right now. Between the walkers and this winter..."

"Elsa is the one who started this winter."

Frank choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Elsa has a gift, but she lost control of that gift and froze the summer. She ran away because she was afraid of hurting Anna."

Frank looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused, cause you just said that like it wasn't batshit insane."

"The dead are rising up to eat the living, a blizzard came out of nowhere in July, and you draw the line at cryokinesis? Do you have a better explanation for this winter?"

Frank was silent for a few seconds.

"Let's say I believe you. Why should I go looking for some girl with cryokinetic powers? Especially if she's not in control of those powers?"

Raven started to say something, but Kristoff spoke up.

"Count me in. Anna seems like a nice girl."

Raven looked at Frank expectantly. He rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine! Let's all go find the snow queen! It'll be a big fucking party!"

* * *

Alec moved over to let Anna sit next to him.

"So what's the plan?"

"Raven's going to help me find Elsa first thing tomorrow. She's trying to recruit Frank and Christopher right now."

"Good! I'll go too!"

Anna smiled weakly. Alec put his hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, we're going to find her. She's going to be fine."

Kara stood up from across the table and left without a word. Anna watched her go, then turned to Alec.

"I'm sorry, Alec."

"Sorry? For what?."

"For making you and your sister fight... I heard you two in the garage earlier."

"Anna, that wasn't your fault. Me and Kara argue all the time, but we still love each other. She just needs a little time..."

Alec paused for a long moment.

"What... else did you hear."

"Well, I heard something about the way you were looking at me."

Alec's face turned red. He stuttered out something incomprehensible. Anna laughed and leaned in, pushing her lips against his.

* * *

Kara didn't let the tears come until she was outside the bar. She sat against the wall and put her face in her hands, weeping. She composed herself, wiping the tears away when she heard someone follow her outside.

"Go away. I just want to be alone."

Kara turned to see a man with auburn hair looking at her with concern in his eyes. He held out his hand to help her up. She just stared at him as he sat down next to her.

"What was your name? Hans?"

He nodded. She gave him a fake smile.

"Well, Hans, I've had a really fucking bad three days, and I don't feel like making friends right now. So would you kindly fuck off?"

He considered his next words.

"It's not safe to be out here alone. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You don't even know me. Why do you give a shit?"

"I don't want it on my conscience, plus your brother would kill me."

"Alec wouldn't even notice I was gone. He has Anna."

"You think he doesn't love you anymore cause he has a girlfriend?"

"He met Anna today! Now he's following her on some suicide mission to find her mutant sister..."

"Wait! I understand you don't like this girl, but is there really any need to call her sister a mutant?"

"What else would you call a girl who froze an entire city with her ice powers?"

"Wait! You're telling me Anna's sister did all this?"


	8. Life Among Them

**Chapter 8 - Life Among Them**

Raven awoke early the next morning to find the group preparing for the search. Everyone had agreed to go except for Oaken, who had decided to stay behind in case more survivors arrived at the bar.

Anna was sitting alone at the bar. A bolt action Winchester was propped against the counter, and at least ten handguns were spread out on the bar next to Anna's open backpack, along with an assortment of ammo in boxes and magazines. Anna was focused on loading six bullets into her Colt Python, so she didn't notice Raven's presence until she spoke.

"You came prepared."

"Yeah, Dad had a lot of guns. I brought as many as I could fit in my backpack, but there are still three rifles and a shotgun in his gun safe."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"It wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind."

Raven reached into her backpack and pulled out a granola bar and a bottle of water, offering them to Anna.

"Thank you, but I couldn't..."

"Take it, Anna. I have enough food and supplies in here to survive in the wilderness for two weeks."

Both women turned when Frank came in the door, followed by Hans and Kristoff. Hans and Kristoff stopped in front of Anna and Raven, considering the guns laid out on the counter, while Frank walked behind the bar and helped himself to a mug full of beer.

"Is anyone else going on this little suicide mission?"

Anna looked up at him

"We're just waiting on Alec and Kara."

Frank looked across the room to see Kara asleep on the floor, and Alec sleeping at a table in the corner. He walked towards Alec, taking a swig of his beer as he went. Anna spoke up.

"Oh, I didn't want to..."

Before Anna could finish, Frank dumped his beer on Alec's face.

"Wake up, cupcake!"

Kara was jerked awake by the noise. She burst out laughing when she saw her brother soaked with beer and scrambling to his feet.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the group was driving into the walker infested city. Raven, Frank, Hans, Kristoff, and Jordan were in Raven's SUV. Anna, Alec, Kara, and Danny followed in Anna's car.

As they drove further into the city, the walkers became more numerous and the snow began falling harder. Anna only seemed to notice the latter.

Raven stopped at a small gas station and Anna pulled in behind her. There were a few dozen walkers in the immediate area, and they started approaching as the group stepped out of their vehicles.

"Is there any particular reason we stopped here?" Anna asked. Frank landed a throwing knife between the eyes of the nearest walker.

"These fuckers are attracted to noise. If we keep driving the sound of the engines will have every walker in the city on top of us. We go on foot from here."

Jordan took aim at an approaching walker. Frank snatched the gun from his hands.

"The fuck did I just say about noise?"

Raven notched an arrow on her bow. "Only use your gun in an emergency." She dropped the walker with practiced ease. "Besides, I can reuse ammo, you can't." She ripped the arrow out of the walker's head as Frank handed Jordan his gun back.

"Only in an emergency," Jordan said, "Got it."

* * *

The group made it's way to a nearby hardware store, with Frank and Raven silently dropping walkers along the way. Frank and Raven lead the way into the store, scanning the area for walkers, but the store was abandoned.

The place seemed untouched. No bodies lying around, no blood, no shelves overturned. In fact the shelves seemed fully stocked. The only thing indicating that anyone had been there at all was a sign hanging from the checkout counter that read, "Please take what you need, and God bless."

"Elsa! It's me, Anna! Your sister who knows you didn't mean to freeze the summer!"

Nothing.

After a few seconds, Danny broke the silence with "Moving on then?"

Frank shook his head. "There are things in here we can use. Hammers, shovels, anything that can kill a walker and makes less noise than a gun."

Anna grabbed a large axe. She turned to see Alec swinging a hammer in the air.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What? It's a lot lighter than that axe." He took a few more swings to demonstrate his point. Anna laughed.

"I can handle the weight, thanks. A hammer is way too short. You don't want to get that close to the walkers."

"Well then, what would you suggest?"

She considered for a moment and said "How about a lute?"

He raised one eyebrow. "A lute? Like the instrument?"

"Yeah, I think it would suit you. Besides, nobody wants to mess with the guy who just beat a monster to death with a lute."

Kara had the same idea as her brother. She grabbed the largest hammer she could find. She looked to her left to see Danny swinging a steel pipe around.

Danny noticed Kara watching him and grinned. He twirled the pipe in the air, but missed the catch. The pipe hit the floor with a crash, the sound echoing through the store.

Everyone fell silent. All eyes were on Danny. His face was red. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped short by a scream.

Everyone ran for the source of the scream. Anna and Alec were the first to arrive.

Jordan was against the wall, barely holding back the walker trying to get at him. Anna sprang into action, swinging her axe into the back of the walker's skull. She ripped the axe back out and the walker toppled to the floor as Alec pulled her out of the way just in time.

Jordan lost his balance, landing on top of the dead walker. He was still holding the screwdriver he had stabbed into the thing's eye. Raven reached out a hand to help Jordan to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

He shrunk back before taking Raven's hand and standing up. "I'm fine. That asshole just came out of nowhere."


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9 - Memories**

_It was past midnight, and Anna couldn't sleep. She opened the door to her bedroom, peeking her head out to make sure the hallway was empty. She made her way to the room down the hall where her big sister Elsa was asleep in her bed._

_"Elsa. Wake up."_

_Elsa opened her eyes. "Anna. Why aren't you in bed?"_

_"I can't sleep. Can you read me a story?"_

_Elsa smiled and sat up in bed. "Come on."_

_Anna cuddled up next to Elsa, handing her a book they had read together many times before. Anna closed her eyes, leaning on Elsa's shoulder as she started to read. Suddenly she fell, landing in snow._

_"Elsa!"_

_She scrambled to her feet. She wasn't in Elsa's room. She didn't know where she was. Everything around her was white, and Elsa was nowhere to be found._

_"Elsa?"_

_Anna held an arm in front of her face to shield herself from the raging blizzard. The only thing that kept her moving ahead was the sound of her sister's gentle sobs, barely audible over the howling wind._

_"Elsa! Where are you?"_

_Silence._

_"Elsa, I'm scared!"_

_"Anna, don't come any closer."_

_"Elsa! What's wrong?"_

_"Please, Anna. I don't want to hurt you."_

_Without warning, something struck Anna in the side of the head, and everything went dark as she collapsed to the ground._

* * *

"Elsa!"

It took Anna a few seconds to remember where she was. After searching for Elsa all day the group had returned to Oaken's Bar. Anna was ready to resume the search, but a quick glance out the window told her it was still the middle of the night.

Anna stood to her feet and walked to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools. She reached for the spot where she had been struck in her dream, gently touching the scar hidden beneath her strawberry blonde hair.

"Anna?"

Anna jumped, nearly falling out of her chair, but Alec caught her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine. I just thought everyone was asleep. I didn't wake you, did I?"

He sat down next to her. "I couldn't sleep, so I joined Hans and Kristoff on watch. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

He hesitated. "About Elsa?"

"She needed me, and I couldn't get to her."

"We're going to find her."

"It wasn't about... whatever the hell this is." She brushed her hair aside, revealing the scar. "It was about something that happened when I was five... at least I think so."

"You don't remember what happened?"

"I was out for three days. When I woke up Dad told me I was in a car wreck. Ever since then Elsa kept her distance."

"What are you saying? You don't think Elsa gave you that scar."

"I think she lost control of her powers. I think it's why she shut me out for thirteen years."

"She was scared she would lose control again."

"This doesn't change anything. I have to find her. We'll figure this out together."

* * *

A lone walker shambled towards the bar. Kristoff started towards it, holding a large axe. "I've got this one."

Hans shouldered his rifle, taking aim at the walker's head. Kristoff met it halfway and embedded his axe deep in it's skull. Hans lowered his rifle as Kristoff walked back to join him by the front door.

"That's the ninth one tonight," Kristoff said, "This is going to become a problem soon."

"Why the hell are we doing this?"

"Someone has to keep watch."

"I'm talking about looking for Anna's sister."

"Because it's the right thing to do. Where is this coming from?"

"You didn't hear what she did before she ran away, did you? She almost killed Anna and Alec."

"With snow?"

"With ice. She almost impaled them both."

"Surely she didn't mean to..."

"It doesn't matter if she meant to. If she's not in control that might be worse."

"Look, nobody's making you go. If you don't care..."

"Of course I care. I care about this group, that's why I don't think we should be risking our lives to find someone who could be more dangerous than the walkers."


	10. Cut Through the Heart

**Chapter 10 - Cut Through the Heart**

The building looked like a fortress made entirely out of ice. Bodies littered the parking lot, and a wall of ice spikes protected the front entrance of what used to be the Big Spot. Walkers were impaled on the spikes, still moving, still trying to get at whoever was inside.

Five armed men approached the building, stepping over bodies as they went.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Davis."

"Do you have a better idea, Nathan? This place looks safe, and there will be more than enough food and supplies inside."

"How about we find our own shelter? Whoever did all this," Nathan motioned towards a large pile of dead walkers, "is dangerous."

Davis raised his crossbow in his right hand. "So are we. Let's just go inside, talk to Mr. Freeze, and see if the locals are friendly, okay?"

The group moved around the wall of spikes, with Davis taking the lead as they approached the door.

"Is anyone in there?" Davis waited a few seconds for an answer, then continued. "I assure you, we mean you no harm! We just need a place to stay!"

Slowly, the massive ice doors creaked open. Almost the entire building was covered in ice, inside and out. An elaborate ice chandelier hung from the ceiling. The place looked less like a department store and more like a palace.

Davis led the way into the seemingly abandoned building. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Don't come any closer." The voice was soft, scared. A young woman came into view from behind a pillar of ice. Her hands were clasped together, held close to her body.

Davis bent down to place his crossbow on the floor, then raised his hands slowly in front of him. "You don't have to be afraid, Miss. We're not here to hurt you. We're just looking for shelter."

He took a step towards Elsa, causing her to pull back. "I'm not scared of you. Just... please stay back."

Davis turned and motioned towards the rest of his group. They all lowered their weapons and took a couple steps back. "I understand why you don't trust me. Look, all we want is a place to stay. We'll keep to ourselves, you won't even know we're here.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave... You're not safe around me."

"Okay, fine. We'll go." He kept his eyes on Elsa as he bent down to retrieve his crossbow. In a flash, he raised the weapon and fired a bolt directly towards Elsa's head, but she was faster. She summoned an ice barrier in front of her, stopping the bolt.

* * *

"I think that might be the place." Frank motioned towards Elsa's ice fortress. A single gunshot echoed from inside, followed by several loud crashes. Anna's Mustang sped past Raven's SUV and stopped right in front of the building. Anna jumped out and ran for the door.

When Anna got inside the fight was all but over. Two men were pinned to the wall, not impaled, but held in place by carefully positioned ice spikes. A third man was on the floor howling in pain, an ice spike stuck through his leg. His gun was lying a few feet out of his reach.

Nathan was trying to flank Elsa while Davis took aim at her with his crossbow. He pulled the trigger as she hit him with an icy blast, knocking him off balance. His bolt flew off target, hitting Nathan in the eye and killing him.

Davis dropped his crossbow and ran to Nathan. Elsa turned to see Anna standing in the door, her expression somewhere between relief and horror. Anna quickly snapped out of her daze and ran across the room, almost slipping on the ice, embracing her big sister. For a moment, Elsa's fears were forgotten.

"Anna, I'm so glad you're okay... but you shouldn't be here. I don't want to hurt you."

Frank came running in the door, followed by the rest of the group. "I hate to interrupt this happy reunion, but we've got trouble!"

The sisters ran outside to find walkers approaching the store from multiple directions. Elsa took Anna's hands, looking her in the eyes. "I'll handle these things, you get out of here!"

Anna shook her head. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Anna, I'll be fine, and you'll be better off without me."

"No, Elsa, you're not shutting me out again!" She drew her sidearm, taking aim at the nearest walker. "You're my sister. We're either leaving here together or we're dying here together."

Elsa started to protest, but nodded instead. "Fine... just stand back." She ran to the front of the group and unleashed a volley of icy projectiles at the walkers. She barely put a dent in the herd, but the group had an escape route.

Kristoff turned to Hans with a smirk. "And you said finding Anna's sister was a bad idea."

The group ran towards the vehicles. Elsa turned when she heard Anna scream behind her. A walker had grabbed Anna, and she was holding it at arm length. Barely taking time to aim, Elsa threw an icy projectile at the walker's back. At the same time Anna fired a single shot, piercing the walker's brain.

The walker dropped to the ground, leaving Anna wide open as Elsa's ice struck her in the chest. Anna doubled over, clutching the wound, but then she realized there was no wound. The ice had passed right through her chest without leaving a mark.

Elsa stood there in shock as Alec ran to Anna's side, helping her stand.

"Anna! Are you hurt? Tell me you're not bit!"

"I'm fine, Alec. I'm not bit."

Elsa stepped forward timidly, her arms held close to her chest as if trying to hold her power inside. "Anna... I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm not hurt." She looked down at her chest, putting a hand to the place where Elsa had struck her. "See? It didn't even leave a mark."


	11. The Past is in the Past

**Chapter 11 - The Past is in the Past**

Anna was driving her car with Elsa riding shotgun and Alec and Kara in the back. They were almost back to Oaken's when Elsa looked at Anna, recoiling in horror.

"Anna, your hair!"

Anna gave her sister a confused look. "I'm sorry, my hair wasn't exactly top priority this morning..."

"No, Anna... it's turning white."

Anna nearly swerved off the road as she looked in the rearview mirror, brushing her hair aside to get a better look at the white streak on the right side of her head.

Elsa shrunk back in her seat, hugging her arms close to her chest. "It's because I struck you."

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Do you think I'm getting ice powers? That would be so cool!"

"Wait, what? Anna, you don't want this curse."

"Curse? Elsa your magic is beautiful."

"I used to think so too, but I was wrong."

* * *

_"Psst. Elsa." Anna climbed up onto her big sister's bed and began jumping up and down on top of her. "Elsa, wake up."_

_"Anna, it's the middle of the night. Go back to bed."_

_"I just cant. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."_

_"We'll play in the morning, Anna."_

_"Come on, Elsa. Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_"Anna, you heard what dad said. I can't risk hurting you."_

_"You won't hurt me. I trust you."_

* * *

You were always waking me up in the middle of the night to build a snowman." She smiled.

Anna pulled into the parking lot of Oaken's Bar behind Raven. "So if I knew about your powers when we were kids, why don't I remember any of that now?"

Elsa's smile faded. "Something... happened. You almost died because of me." Elsa stopped when she saw Anna shivering. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Elsa... just a little cold. We should probably get inside."

"You go ahead... I just need a minute."

Anna hesitated for a moment before walking inside. Raven was still gathering her supplies from the trunk of her car.

Elsa wasn't bothered by the cold, but she wasn't oblivious to it. She could feel the temperature dropping in response to her emotional state. The storm was starting to pick up. Elsa closed her eyes, taking several calming breaths, willing the storm to recede, though she couldn't make it stop completely.

Once the rest of the group was inside, Raven spoke. "Anna was worried about you. We all were. I'm glad you're okay."

"She shouldn't have come looking for me."

"What did you expect her to do? Just let you go? Spend the rest of her life not knowing if you were dead or alive?"

"She would have gotten over me eventually. She would have been better off."

"How can you say that? You're her sister, and she loves you. Whatever happened between you and Anna, she doesn't blame you for it."

"That's because she doesn't remember."

* * *

_Elsa ran downstairs to meet her parents when they came in the door. Her face fell when she saw that they were alone. "Where's Anna?"_

_Her mom smiled. "She's still in the hospital, but she's awake. She's going to be fine."_

_Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. Her dad grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen, away from her mom. He spoke in an angry whisper. "You almost killed Anna! You know that, right?"_

_Elsa nodded, lowering her head to avoid her father's gaze as he continued. "She suffered brain damage. She doesn't remember what you did to her. I told her that she was in a car wreck, and I don't want you to tell her any different. Now I'm taking you to see her, because she's been asking for you, but once she's home, you're going to stay away from her until you get your curse under control."_

* * *

"Elsa, your dad was wrong about you. Your powers aren't a curse, they're a gift, and you can control them. When you struck Anna today it didn't hurt her."

"But it did. Her hair's turning white, and she's freezing. I cursed her..."

"You don't know that."

"Do you have a better explanation?"

Raven paused for a moment. "If that's true... if you did... curse her, I'm sure there's something we can do to stop it. At least she's inside where it's warm. We can keep an eye on her, and if she gets worse we'll do whatever we can to help her."

"What if there's nothing we can do?"

"Then you need to spend as much time with her as you can."

Raven joined Frank, Hans, and Kristoff at the bar while Elsa walked to the table where Anna and Alec were sitting, taking a seat next to her sister. "How are you feeling, Anna?

"Great. I was just a little cold, it's much warmer in here."

Elsa looked at the white streak in Anna's hair and frowned. "Anna, I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what? Trying to save me from that walker? Elsa, look at me. I'm fine. Whatever that was, it didn't hurt me... besides, I kind of like the new look."

* * *

Oaken glanced across the room at Elsa as he handed Hans a bottle of beer. "I don't understand the problem. Elsa doesn't seem the type to hurt anyone."

Hans shook his head. "Not on purpose, but you saw what she did to Anna. If she loses control..."

Raven cut him off. "She was trying to save Anna. There's no reason to think she doesn't have control."

"If she has control, why doesn't she reverse whatever she did to her sister?"

"Anna seems perfectly fine," Kristoff said, "Maybe her sister's powers don't affect her."

"Okay, maybe she's not a danger to Anna, but as long as she's not in control of her powers she's a threat to the rest of us."

The group was silent until Frank spoke up. "What are you suggesting, Hans?"

"We send her packing. If Anna wants to go too that's up to her."

"Absolutely not."

"Seriously, Frank? I thought you would see my side on this."

"On what? Throwing two innocent girls feet first into hell?"

"They can take care of themselves."

"Really? Maybe you should try it! Seriously, get the hell out and see how long you last on your own!"

* * *

"Look, Elsa, I know something happened when we were kids."

"Anna, can we talk about this alone?" She cast an apologetic glance at Alec. "No offense, Alec. It's just..."

"It's okay, I understand. You two have a lot of catching up to do." He stood and left to join Kara, Danny, and Jordan by the pool table.

Anna turned to Elsa. "Elsa, whatever happened, I forgive you, and it's time for you to forgive yourself."

"Anna, it's not that simple. I can't just forgive myself for what I did to you. You almost died because of me."

* * *

_"Anna, you heard what dad said. I can't risk hurting you."_

_"You won't hurt me. I trust you."_

_Elsa got out of bed, creeping to the door and listening for any sound coming from her parents' bedroom. "Okay, fine," she said, turning back to Anna, "but you have to be very quiet." Anna nodded, grinning ear to ear, and Elsa couldn't help but grin too._

_Soon the sisters were in the backyard of their suburban home. There was a full moon in the sky, casting a heavenly glow on the area. The moonlit landscape became more beautiful when Elsa unleashed her magic, blanketing the yard in snow._

_Anna jumped up and down, squealing with delight. "This is amazing!"_

_Elsa held up a finger to her mouth to shush Anna. She tried to look serious, but she couldn't stifle her own laughter. Seeing her baby sister so happy always brought a smile to her face. "Come on, Anna. Let's build a snowman."_

_Anna started rolling snow into a large ball while Elsa formed another one with a wave of her hand. "No fair," Anna said, giggling._

_"Fine." Elsa feigned a pout, then started rolling the final ball, the snowman's head._

_Once they were done, Anna stood back admiring their work. "He's still missing something." Before Elsa could say anything in response, Anna had bolted in the back door. She came back a minute later holding a carrot. The snowman's nose. "He needs a name."_

_"How about Olaf?" Elsa suggested._

_Anna nodded, running to throw her arms around the snowman. "I love you, Olaf!"_

_The girls played in the snow for over an hour before Elsa started to yawn. "I think it's time to go to bed, Anna."_

_Anna frowned. "Just a few more minutes. Please?"_

_Elsa shook her head, glancing towards her parents' window. "We can play more in the morning."_

_"But we can't play in the snow in the morning."_

_Elsa sighed. "Okay, just a few more minutes."_

_Anna jumped up and down, clapping her hands and squealing, and again Elsa couldn't help but smile too. "Catch me!" Anna yelled, jumping into the air as high as she could. Elsa conjured a small pile of snow under her sister._

_Anna continued jumping from one pile to the next, each one forming under her feet mid jump. She climbed higher and higher, moving faster and faster as Elsa struggled to keep up. "Anna, slow down!"_

_Anna didn't seem to hear. The young redhead continued jumping from pile to pile, squealing with laughter._

_"Elsa!"_

_Elsa shrank back at the sound of her dad's voice. She quickly formed a pile of snow much lower to the ground to catch her sister before covering her face. "Please, Daddy, I'm sorry."_

_"Don't hurt her!"_

_Anna threw herself protectively in front of her big sister. At the same moment, Elsa instinctively unleashed her powers. A shard of ice flew from her hand, striking Anna in the side of the head. The young girl fell limp to the snow covered ground._

_"Anna!" Elsa knelt down beside her sister, but her dad grabbed her by the hair and tossed her aside._

_"Get your hands off her!" He shook Anna, but she didn't respond. "Anna, sweetie, please wake up!" He put his ear to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting Elsa know that Anna was alive. He picked Anna up in his arms and rushed her inside, leaving Elsa alone._

* * *

"That's why I shut you out all those years, Anna. I was trying to protect you. If anything happened to you..."

Elsa was cut off by her sister's warm embrace. "It's okay, Elsa. I'm not afraid... you don't have to be afraid." With a little hesitation, Elsa returned the hug.

* * *

Frank leaned against the wall outside the bar smoking a cigarette. He turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps from the other side of the building. Dropping the cigarette on the ground, he grabbed a throwing knife from the pouch on his side and crept around the corner.

A single walker lunged at Frank as he came into view, but it was taken down by a throwing knife to the brain. Frank retrieved his blade and returned to the front parking lot where Raven was waiting for him, a smug smile on her face.

"So, you really do care."

"Of course I care, Raven."

"Then why were you so hesitant to help find Elsa in the first place? I seem to remember you saying it was a bad idea."

"I stand by that. It's obvious she's not in control of her powers," He held out a hand, indicating the snow still falling around them, "As long as that's the case she's dangerous, whether she wants to be or not."

"You sound like Hans. Why didn't you take his side in there?"

"Cause dangerous or not, she deserves a chance to make things right with her sister. They both deserve a chance to be happy. If I can help to give them that chance, it's worth the risk."


	12. Blizzard

**Chapter 12 - Blizzard**

"This one's all yours." Kristoff motioned towards a walker across the street. Jordan picked up his baseball bat and approached the walker.

"I swear, these things breed like rabbits." Jordan smashed the walker's head in with a powerful swing.

"I don't think they breed, but thanks for that mental image."

"You know what I mean." Jordan dragged the headless walker across the parking lot, throwing it on an ever-growing pile. "It's been like a week since this all started, and more walkers are showing up every day. If this keeps up we're going to be overrun."

Kristoff turned his attention to another walker stumbling towards the building. "We've been handling ourselves just fine so far." When the walker got close, Kristoff swung his axe into it's forehead. "Besides, a week ago we didn't have a demi god on our side."

"Right. A demi god who cursed her sister."

Kristoff ripped the axe forcefully out of the walker's head. "We don't know that Anna's cursed. Anyway, Raven's keeping an eye on her. If anything happens..."

Kristoff was interrupted by Elsa's scream.

"Anna! No, no, no, Anna!"

Kristoff and Jordan rushed inside to find the entire room iced over, the air colder than outside. Elsa was holding an unconscious Anna, whose hair was now almost completely white.

Raven motioned to Alec, who was already on his way to Anna, slipping on ice all the way. "Alec, help her up." She turned to Elsa. "Elsa, listen to me, Anna's going to be okay. We're getting her to the hospital."

Hans stood up, and immediately fell on the ice, catching himself with one hand against the table. "Woah, Raven, a hospital? That's the worst place we could be right now."

"I don't care! She needs help!" She helped Elsa to her feet as Alec carried Anna towards the door.

"How do you know anyone there is still alive? How do you know they can do anything for Anna?"

"I don't, but we have to try."

* * *

Raven, Frank, and Alec went with Anna and Elsa while the rest of the group stayed behind. When they arrived at Memorial Hospital they found the parking lot completely packed. Either the place was still operational or it was crawling with walkers.

Raven turned to Elsa and Anna in the backseat. Anna was still unconscious, her breathing labored. "Elsa, we're going to find help for Anna. We'll be right back." Elsa nodded despondently. Alec was the last one out of the car, taking one last look at Anna before he followed Frank and Raven into the hospital.

As soon as she was alone with Anna, Elsa broke down.

* * *

_"Anna, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for shutting you out."_

_Anna tried to answer, to tell Elsa that it was okay, that all was forgiven, but she couldn't form the words. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pained gasp. She felt like there was ice in her lungs._

_"I'm... I'm sorry I hurt you."_

_Anna could see her breath. She could feel the cold spreading within her, slowly consuming her._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from my curse."_

_Anna looked at her hands to find them turning to ice._

_"Please, Anna... please don't leave me."_

_Suddenly Anna understood. She was dying, and for whatever reason Elsa believed that she was to blame._

_"You're all I have left, Anna... I can't lose you."_

_Elsa was right in front of her. Anna wanted to reach out and touch her, but she couldn't move, she could barely breathe. She was dying, and in that moment all she wanted was to comfort her sister._

* * *

"You're all I have left, Anna... I can't lose you."

"Isn't this touching?"

Elsa didn't have time to react before she was being dragged out of the car by her hair. Anna fell out of the car, landing on top of her. Elsa looked up to see Davis standing over her, crossbow aimed at her head.

"You screwed up, asshole."

* * *

_Anna felt herself falling. When she hit the ground she found herself in the middle of a raging blizzard. Elsa was nowhere to be found._

_"Elsa!" Anna's screams were drowned out beneath the howling wind. Her lungs burned, her legs were shaky. She could barely make out a man's voice in the distance._

_"What the hell happened to her?"_

_The next voice Anna heard was Elsa. "Please, she needs help. Do what you want with me, but let her go."_

_"She's important to you. She's family isn't she? Your sister?"_

_The voice was getting louder, closer._

_"She's all you have left, I heard you say so."_

_"No! Please, don't hurt her!"_

_"Remember Nathan? He was the guy you killed back at the Big Spot. He was my brother. He was the only family I had left."_

_Elsa was sobbing, pleading. "Please don't hurt her. Kill me instead, just leave her alone."_

_Everything around Anna started to fade out of existence. Once again, she could barely make out the man's voice._

_"That works for me. It looks like she's going to die anyway."_

* * *

Anna's eyes flickered open, and she took in the scene before her. Elsa was on her knees. Davis stood a couple feet behind her with his crossbow pointed at the back of her head. There were three men with him, all armed, but they were paying Anna no mind.

Anna's legs were weak, she felt the cold spreading, consuming her, but she forced herself to stand and bolted towards Elsa, throwing herself in front of Elsa as Davis pulled the trigger.


	13. Eye for an Eye

**Chapter 13 - Eye for an Eye**

"Davis, what about her?" One of the men pointed his gun at Anna, who was curled up on the ground shivering violently, her hair now completely white. She didn't even seem aware of what was going on around her.

Elsa jumped to her feet, but Davis pushed her back down forcefully. "Please don't hurt her! Kill me instead, just leave her alone."

Davis glanced at Anna then looked up at the man who's gun was trained on her, shaking his head. "That works for me. It looks like she's going to die anyway."

Davis walked behind Elsa, aiming his crossbow at the back of her head. All eyes were on her. Suddenly Elsa sprang to her feet, turning on her attacker, hand outstretched ready to summon her ice. Davis raised his crossbow higher, aiming at Elsa's head as Anna threw herself between the two. Davis pulled the trigger as Anna rapidly turned to ice. The bolt flash froze, shattering into tiny pieces as the sharp tip connected with Anna's face.

The impact knocked Anna off her feet. She fell backwards into Elsa's arms, sending both of them to the ground as the ice projectile Elsa had intended for Davis flew off target, harmlessly striking the ground a few feet away.

Elsa's head smashed hard against the pavement. Even cushioned by her snow the impact caused her vision to blur. She was disoriented, and she could feel something heavy pressing down on her. No, not something, someone.

"Anna!"

Elsa worked her way out from under Anna's dead weight as the world around her slowly came into focus. She pushed herself up on shaky hands, gasping in horror when she saw Anna frozen to solid ice, a pained expression on her face. The crossbow bolt intended for Elsa had hit Anna as she froze, now what little was left of it was sticking out of her right eye.

Elsa collapsed on top of her sister, clinging to her desperately as all at once the storm she had created stopped. The snowflakes that had been falling gently to the earth stood suspended in the air as if time itself was standing still.

Elsa didn't move or even look up as Davis approached her. She only held Anna tighter as her assailant knelt down beside her. After a few seconds she turned to look at him looking defeated and hopeless.

"Just do it."

He chuckled darkly. "What, kill you? There's no need for that." He turned his attention to the tip of the crossbow bolt sticking out of Anna's mutilated eye. "What's the expression? An eye for an eye. You and me... we're square."

Davis stood and joined his friends as they walked away, leaving Elsa to her grief. They didn't notice at first as the snow started falling again, as the wind began to pick up.

By the time any of them realized what was happening, Elsa was on her feet. She threw her left hand out in front of her and a large ice spike rose out of the ground near Davis' feet, impaling him through the leg.

Davis dropped his crossbow, howling in pain as one of his friends raised his gun towards Elsa, only to be disarmed by a well placed ice spike through the hand. He recovered quickly and grabbed for his weapon with his good hand. Before he could raise the gun to try again a bullet tore through his chest and he fell to the ground.

Raven and Frank ran out of the front door of the hospital to find Alec standing there with his gun still trained on the man he had killed. The other two men had already taken off running. When he had seen someone pointing a gun at Elsa, Alec just reacted. Now he took in the scene before him and his knees gave out.

"Anna... is she..."

Elsa was by her sister's side again. She managed to nod weakly before collapsing on top of her, sobbing uncontrollably. Raven helped Alec stand while Frank made for the car.

"We have to go! Every walker for miles just heard that gunshot!"

Elsa shook her head. "No! I won't leave her!"

Raven hesitated for a second. "Elsa, I'm sorry, but Frank's right. We have to go."

"Then go!"

Raven started to say something, but she was interrupted by Anna's scream of pain. Elsa turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Anna!"

"E... Elsa... it hurts... Why..." Anna's frantic words gave way to more agonized screaming as Elsa scrambled to stop the flow of blood from the gruesome wound where her sister's eye used to be.

"Somebody help!" Elsa was shaking uncontrollably as she cradled Anna in her arms. Suddenly Anna went limp and Elsa's heart sank. "Anna!" She shook her, begging for a response. "Anna, no! Please wake up!"

Raven was at Anna's side. She put two fingers to the side of the young woman's neck, holding them there for a few seconds before removing her backpack from her back and opening it up, digging in and pulling out a first aid kit.

"She's okay. She just passed out from the pain." Raven saw that this did nothing to calm Elsa, so she continued. "It's better this way. She's going to be fine, but I have to stop the bleeding." Elsa nodded as Raven wrapped a bandage tightly around Anna's head and over her missing eye.

Raven turned to Alec. "Help me get her in the car." Raven helped Elsa to her feet as Alec picked up Anna in his arms and ran for the car.

Davis' eyes were wide with panic as he watched the group climb into Raven's SUV. "Wait! You can't do this! You can't just leave me like this!"

Frank paused for a second at the passenger side door before walking to Davis, knife in hand. He pressed the tip of the blade against the man's throat until he drew blood. His voice was angry, and just above a whisper.

"You're lucky you're still breathing after what you did! If that girl doesn't make it, you'd best hope the walkers get to you before I do!" Frank turned and got in the car. Raven drove away leaving Davis alone, struggling to free himself from the spike impaling him through the leg.

A few minutes later he heard movement, someone moaning. He looked towards his friend and saw him struggling to his feet.

"Jason, thank god! Can you..." Davis stopped cold when he saw Jason's eyes staring at him, lifeless and empty. "How? You weren't bit! You weren't fucking bit!" The walker lunged and Davis screamed, but nobody was around to hear him.


End file.
